Sweeter Than Candy
by rumpleswagskin
Summary: A oneshot I've had saved on my computer for AGES! What happens when Tony and Ziva are at work and there is only one bag of M&Ms left! Sweet, bordering on Crack!Fic, please review!


"_Come on, Ziva!"_

"Please, just _one_!" he pleaded, the expression on his desperate face highly amusing. She chuckled evilly at him.

"Hmm…I do not think so," smirked Ziva, loving that she was the one in control. Tony glared at her, as she did it again. She was clearly doing this just to torture him. If it had been anyone _but_ Ziva, he already would have won, sneaking over to her desk and entrapping the object of his current desire. But of course, the ninja assassin would have had him on the ground before he had so much as gotten out of his seat. There she went again!

Ziva popped another M&M in her mouth, purposely savouring the taste of the chocolate and candy. Tony was practically growling at her. It was another night working late at the bullpen, and McGee had gone home with tonsillitis. The two field agents remained alone, the room dimly lit, and each of their words echoing off of the pasty orange walls. That was the beauty of almost-overdue paperwork.

"You've got a _whole bag_, and I haven't eaten since dinner last night! And clam chowder from a place that services trucks as well was _probably_ not the best idea," said Tony regretfully. She laughed again.

Once they had heard the news, dollar notes in hand as they could not afford anything more expensive, the race to the vending machine had been an intense one. A couple of guys had ransacked the machine, and all that was left was a single bag of M&Ms. And they were about to pull an almost all-nighter. In their moment of confusion, Tony and Ziva had each stolen a quick look at the other, the one about to attempt to steal their only form of nourishment for 12 hours. And _quick_ meant a total of half a millisecond. They raced to the other side of the office, ignoring the queer looks from McGee, the incoming head-slap from Gibbs, and almost bowling over a bewildered Jimmy and Ducky. In the end, with no recognition or memory of how it had happened, Tony had somehow found himself on the ground in the tea-room, straddled and pinned down by a smirking Ziva holding a bag.

Of M&Ms.

"…How…how the _hell _did you do that?" exclaimed Tony, attempting to not concentrate on the very sexual position that they were in at that particular moment. She smiled at him, her face inches from his.

"Well Tony, if I told you…I think I would have to kill you," said Ziva deviously.

"Ha ha…" he grinned. "My movie references rubbing off on you a bi-" She pressed her finger to his lips, and cocked her head to the side.

"I was not quoting a movie. I have said that _many_ times in my career," she said, smirking. "Death threats are not uncommon when you work with me." And with that, she had disappeared in a flash of brunette hair, leaving Tony on the floor in bewilderment.

"_Damn_ it," he whispered, annoyed. It looked like he was just going to have to find a way to steal some of the treasured candy from Ziva. _Which pretty much equates to going to steal a deer carcass from a lion's den…__**not**__ a good idea,_ he thought. So if he couldn't take them from her, the only thing left to do was convince her to share. _Hmm…also impossible odds, but probably smarter than my other option_, Tony thought.

Almost an hour had passed and Tony had long since given up trying to ignore the profuse growling of his stomach. Ziva had a pleased look on her face and continued her paperwork, as Tony glared.

"_Come on, Ziva_," he begged. "Just _one!_" She simply shook her head at the distraught Senior Agent, as she dug out another of the chocolates.

"Tony, I suggest you get on with your work, before Gibbs finds out it is overdue. And your stomach will not be the only part of your body hurting after he is through with you," said Ziva arrogantly, not seeing the double meaning behind her words. Tony's face screwed up with bad imagery and he shook his head quickly to rid himself of it.

"I'll do all your paperwork next week," he offered. The Israeli raised an eyebrow.

"Tony, you can barely finish _your_ paperwork, let alone mine," she scoffed. At this, Tony slumped back into his seat, dejected and defeated.

Another couple of hours passed, with the only sound in the bullpen being Ziva's slow _crunch_ of the M&Ms. Tony heard a quick sigh of relief from the desk opposite him, and took that as a sign that she had finished her work. And _still_ not her chocolates. All of a sudden, pieces of a plan flew together in his head. A _genius _plan. A dangerous plan, but it would be worth it. He inwardly grinned to himself. _This_ would be interesting.

Ziva had a cocky smile on her face as she got up and began to head towards the elevator. This was it, time for Tony to put his plan into action.

Just as Ziva entered the elevator, she popped another M&M in her mouth. She was proud of herself, for not caving in to Tony's irresistible pleading and charming smile. As the doors began to shut, a hand coming through stopped them.

"Tony, what are you doing? You definitely have not finished your…your p-paperwork…" Ziva broke and trailed off towards the end, as Tony backed her slowly against the wall and put a hand on either side of her. His face was inches from hers and _oh_ how she could smell his intoxicating aroma. She cursed herself for letting him affect her like this. Tony brushed his nose against hers.

"I found something that was more…interesting than paperwork," he said in a low voice.

"What on earth are you…Tony stop right…" She had meant her voice to sound strong and full of power, but his lips being a centimetre away from hers made her sound weak. Finally he pressed his lips to hers and all impending resistance melted away.

His hand had slid to the back of her head, fingers tangled in her hair, his other around the small of her back. Hers were around his neck as the kiss deepened. She sighed into his mouth, and all other thoughts vanished until…until…

Until his tongue flicked deftly and swiped the M&M out of her mouth.

He let her go a few seconds after the doors opened.

"Mmm...red too! My favourite…" he smirked as he left the elevator. "See you tomorrow Zee-vah!" he drawled as he flipped his jacket over his shoulder and left the NCIS building, leaving a shocked and bewildered Israeli in his wake. It took her a while for her mind to process what had just happened, and when it did, Ziva's eyes narrowed. Oh, he was definitely going to get it tomorrow. She walked out of the building in a rage, determined to think of something to get back at him with.

And neither of them had noticed the ecstatic bob of black ponytails rush around the corner.


End file.
